Unsendable Letters
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - Traduction - Tomoyo déteste Sunohara de tout son être. Même s'il a de magnifiques yeux violets. Même s'ils ont certaines choses inattendues en commun.


**Auteur :** Laura Schiller

**Traductrice :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Clannad

**Disclaimer :** Clannad appartiennent dans son intégralité à Key Visual Novels. Quant à l'histoire, elle est la propriété de l'auteur originel, Laura Schiller, qui a gentiment accepté ma proposition de traduction.

**Note :** Je suis tombée par hasard sur cette fanfiction dans la partie anglophone de la section et... Je l'ai beaucoup appréciée. Aussi, comme la section française de « Clannad » est particulièrement déserte, j'ai demandé à l'auteur si je pouvais la traduire et vous la faire partager... En espérant que la traduction ne soit pas trop maladroite. Bonne lecture ! (La fanfiction originale est dans mes favoris, pour ceux que ça intéresse.)

* * *

**Unsendable Letters**

* * *

_Sunohara Youhei, _

_Tu es un idiot. Je te hais, te déteste, t'exècre et te méprise de chaque fibre de mon être. Comment oses-tu être aussi idiot pour penser que je suis un garçon juste parce que je sais comment me battre ? Si tu mets au point un autre stratagème comme celui du « j'ai perdu mon rasoir », je jure que je te tuerais pour faire une fricassée de tes restes. Ou à la réflexion, non. Quiconque te mangerait serait vraiment malchanceux. _

_Tu essayes d'aller au travers de ce que j'ai vécu dans les ruelles sombres de cette ville. Tu ne deviens pas casque bleu envoyé en plein milieu de guerres de gangs sans en apprendre quelque chose. J'ai passé ma vie à améliorer la sécurité dans les rues. Pour quoi es-tu en vie ? Pour la nourriture ? Pour traînasser avec Okazaki ? Pour être aussi inutile que possible ? Ca fait combien de temps que tu as rendu service à quelqu'un ?_

_Non, oublie ça. Je suppose que tu es un bon ami d'Okazaki, même si tu as une mauvaise influence académiquement. Mais quand même, Okazaki est tout ce que tu n'es pas, même s'il est aussi un délinquant – intelligent, beau, à l'écoute des autres, respectueux envers les femmes et c'est amusant d'être en sa compagnie. Tu devrais suivre son exemple._

_Tout de même, à chaque fois que je pense à toi, l'envie de frapper quelque chose me prend. Suis-je si peu féminine au point de faire fausse route à cause d'un garçon ? _

_S.T._

_P.S : Une explication à qui en viendrait à trouver ce journal : je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'envoyer les lettres déposées ici. Mon thérapeute m'a conseillé de coucher sur papier mes sentiments chaque fois que quelque chose me dérange. C'est vrai que c'est un soulagement, parfois..._

**oOo oOo**

_Sunohara, _

_Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je suis toujours en colère, mais une partie de moi est... Je ne sais pas. Tu me draguais ? Je ne peux pas y croire. Mais ce que je trouve le plus incroyable est... Ce que je déteste le plus est _la façon_ dont tu t'y es pris, pas que tu l'aies fait... Pas du tout. Okazaki avait raison quand il a dit ça : « Le petit Sunohara sait qu'il empruntait le chemin de la perversion. »_

_Tu es simplement prêt à tout pour trouver une fille, n'est ce pas ? Tu as probablement épuisé toutes les possibilités alors tu es venu vers moi. La personne dont tout le monde a peur. Excepté Okazaki... Et toi, apparemment. Uniquement dans ton cas, cela pourrait être dû à la stupidité... Mais je suis tout de même heureuse._

_Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être différent ? En fait, tu pourrais travailler de temps en temps. Etre poli avec les filles au lieu de les lorgner comme un chien baveux. Et peigner tes cheveux, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Même si le fait qu'ils te tombent dans les yeux est mignon. _

_Je n'ai pas écrit ça._

_Tu as besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi, comme je le fais pour Okazaki. J'aimerais que vous dormiez ensemble dans le même dortoir, pour que je puisse vous réveiller tous les deux et vous pourchasser jusqu'à l'école tous les matins. _

_Au final, tu dois bien avoir quelques qualités. Laisse-moi voir si je peux en trouver._

_- Ta gentillesse envers Okazaki_

_- Ton amour pour ta petite sœur Mei_

_- Ton honnêteté_

_- Ta détermination (Bien que quand il s'agisse de me poursuivre moi ou une autre fille, ce soit agaçant.)_

_- Ton sourire_

_- Tes yeux violets. Ils ont, et ceci est vraiment très embarrassant à écrire pour moi, une couleur magnifique. Comme les améthystes. Ils ont l'air énorme quand tu es surpris... Et ils brillent quand tu es heureux._

_Je ne m'embêterai pas à lister tes défauts, ils sont probablement trop nombreux pour tenir sur cette unique page. Et puis, j'en ai marre d'être en colère. C'est un sentiment malsain. Pourquoi dois-tu agir comme un crétin et me faire me mettre en colère au lieu de me faire te respecter ?_

_S.T._

**oOo oOo**

_Cher Sunohara, _

_Je me sens presque obligée de te demander pardon pour avoir pensé que tu étais un perdant. Si tu en es un, alors moi aussi, puisqu'il semblerait que nous soyons tous les deux incapables de trouver l'amour..._

_Okazaki ne veut pas de moi. Il est amoureux de sa petite brune, Nagisa. J'ai accidentellement envoyé une balle de tennis dans sa jambe et il s'est précipité sur elle, comme si elle était une délicate poupée menacée d'être cassée. J'ai presque souhaité pouvoir lui renvoyer brutalement une autre balle, mais non. Elle a vraiment l'air d'être une gentille fille._

_Je parie qu'Okazaki n'a même pas remarqué à quel point les jumelles Fujibayashi pleuraient. Toutes les deux. Qui y aurait pensé ? Je ne suis pas du genre à pleurer en public, mais je sais ce qu'elles ressentent._

_T'arrive-t-il d'être affecté quand une fille te rejette ? Est-ce que cela te hante, quand tu te ballades dans un par cet que tu vois tous ces couples heureux se tenir la main ? Est-ce à cause de cela que tu _

_essayes si durement, parce que tu as peur de ne jamais connaître ce que l'amour fait ? Je ne parle pas de famille, ni même de celui que tes amis peuvent t'apporter mais du sentiment passionnant qui te prend aux trippes et change ta vie. Une véritable romance, ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé depuis toute petite. Mais à présent, quand j'approche un garçon, il à l'air de penser que tout ce que je désire est de le frapper. Et la plupart du temps, il a raison._

_Nous tombons tous les deux hors des clichés, en un sens, non ? Je ne suis pas plus une princesse que toi un prince. Je ne suis pas meilleure que toi, après tout... J'ai juste des torts différents._

_Et pourquoi n'es-tu plus venu vers moi depuis si longtemps ? T'ai-je finalement éloigné ? Je devrais en être soulagée... Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi._

_S.T._

**oOo oOo**

Des années plus tard, Tomoyo est couchée. Pelotonnée sur son lit, elle relit les lettres avec un sentiment lointain, nostalgique. Qui aurait pu penser que Sunohara trouverait en fait un travail décent en grandissant ? Elle l'imagina au volant de son taxi, bavardant gaiement avec des clients et sourit. Il avait vraiment changé ; partant d'un adolescent paresseux, grande-gueule et manquant d'assurance pour devenir un homme sûr de lui. Elle se rappela de lui ; applaudissant à tout rompre au concours de jeune talent de sa petite sœur, conduisant les Okazaki à l'hôpital quand le travail de Nagisa avait commencé, aidant ses parents avec son salaire et être là pour Tomoyo elle-même un nombre incalculable de fois quand elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Il était un bon ami... Et peut-être qu'il était temps qu'il soit plus.

C'était définitivement une lettre qu'elle enverrait.

**oOo oOo**

_Cher Youhei, _

_Tu seras certainement surpris de lire ceci, donc je te suggère de t'asseoir._

_La première chose que je veux te dire est que je suis sincèrement navrée pour tous les coups que j'ai pu te donner à l'école. Je sais que, parfois, il s'agissait de légitime défense mais j'aurais pu simplement t'éviter. Au lieu de ça, je laissais mon tempérament prendre le dessus et je t'amochais salement. Je suis sincèrement désolée._

_L'autre chose est que... Je pourrais avoir des sentiments – autre que l'amitié – pour toi. Tu as tellement changé, mais tes yeux sont toujours semblables à des améthystes et tu ferais toujours n'importe quoi pour les personnes que tu aimes. Tu étais comme une pierre précieuse cachée dans de la pierre... Mais à présent, je peux te voir briller, et ceci me remplit de joie à un point inimaginable._

_S'il te plaît, viens à mon dojo pour que nous puissions en parler. (Je promets de ne pas te frapper.)_

_Je t'aime,_

_Tomoyo_

* * *

Dimanche 7 Septembre - 18 h 00


End file.
